GoGang Junior
GoGang Junior (AKA GoGang Jr.) is a spin-off of GoGang created by Pingy Animatronic. It borrows elements from The Get Along Gang, '' and ''Muppet Babies. Plot The show takes place in an alternate reality in which the GoGang knew each other as kids. The kids often help the others with everyday situations. Such as: First day of school, conquering fears, etc. Characters * Igor: A 5 year old Mii who is sorta weird, but he is a skilled gamer. * TGB1: A 4 year old, bad-tempered, Thomas-loving and somewhat unlucky spoiled brat. He's the voice of reason in the group. He can't read. * Pingy: A silly and happy go lucky 7 year old animatronic penguin kid with a great sense of humor. * Sophie: A 5 year old otter. She is the shy one of the group and can be impatient, inquisitive, and ill-tempered at times. However, she is also very imaginative and loves to play. * James: A 4-year old who also loves Thomas, and up until First Word couldn't speak properly (though First Word seemed to be a one-time thing, as James went back to speaking gibberish the next episode). However, he is usually able to figure out things the other kids can't. Only TGB1 understands him. * Carkle: A 3 year old animatronic that has the same traits as his older version, but looks alot younger. He seems to be silent, but speaks sometimes. *Cody: The 10 year old next-door neighbor of the gang. * IA: A 6 year old Otaku. *KingKool720: A 4 year old daredevil (Even though he's not very good at it.). He is always up for an adventure. *Chrome: A 4-year-old Pokémon fan who talks to a bagel every day. He is one of the more intelligent of the gang, and can speak complete English. * Phifedawg: A 10-year old School Bully and Babysitter. * Peanut: An Infant. * Jelly: An Infant. * The Nanny: The 46 year old caretaker of the kids. * The Teacher: The teacher of Igor, Sophie, Pingy and IA. * Oliverwestern: A 20 year old nervous wreck. He takes care of the kids when The Nanny is away. *Butterscotch: A cat who the gang adopts. *Alex: An iguana who the gang adopts. Episodes Season 1 1: Evil Babysitter/Get Dressed! - The Kids are Babysat By Phifedawg. TGB1 Refuses to get Dressed. 2: Rainy Day - The kids are staying inside the school due to an rainstorm. But they have something fun to await... 3: First Day of School - TGB1 and James are apprehensive about their first day of kindergarten. 4: The Big Halloween Scare - Pingy and Igor pull a Halloween prank on the other kids. 5: The Fire Truck - A fire truck passes the house. James has Phonophobiahttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phonophobia, so the siren causes him to have a meltdown. 6: Carnival Chaos - The Nanny loses track of everyone at the carnival. 7: Have You Seen This Penguin?/Pingy Gets Lost - Pingy goes missing and the other kids must find him. 8: The Perfect Pet - The kids debate over what kind of pet they should get. 9: Mall Madness - The kids pay their very first visit to the local shopping mall. 10: First Word (Season Finale) - James says his very first word: Thomas. Season 2 11: Lost Thomas - James accidentally loses TGB1's Thomas toy, and must find it before TGB1 finds out. 12: Sugar Rush - Pingy experiences a Sugar Rush after eating special jelly doughnuts. 13: Scared Senseless - The kids try to help TGB1 overcome his Nyctophobia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nyctophobia. But only make it worse. 14: Homework Time - Igor procrastinates when he is told to do his homework. 15: Doctor Pingy - A visit to the Doctor's uncovers Carkle's fear of needles. 16: The Movie - The kids become hooked onto a movie, an endlessly watch it night in, and day out. 17: The Origin of Frying Pan Boy/Super Pingy - Pingy earns his superhero ego. 18: School Fundraiser - Igor sells his unwanted belongings for a fundraiser, but it soon goes way too far. 19: Growing Up - The younger kids want to be like Grown-Ups. 20: A New Friend (Season Finale) - The kids are introduced to OliverWestern. Season 3 21: Museum Mishap - Oliver takes the kids to the museum. 22: Chef Igor's - Oliver teaches Igor how to cook. 23/24: Battle Of The Nerds - The kids fight over which is better: Star Trek or Star Wars. 25: Daredevil Daze/King of Koolness - The kids meet KingKool, a wannabe daredevil. 26: Christmas List - TGB1 writes a Christmas list. With WAY too much stuff on it. 27: The Tantrum - Sophie throws a temper tantrum. 28: Older and Stronger - A 10 year old named Cody moves in next to the gang. 29: World Record Ruckus - KingKool tries to break a world record to no avail. 30: The Vacuum Cleaner (Season Finale) - Oliver's custom-made Vacuum Cleaner malfunctions and goes after the kids! Season 4 31: Bagels for Breakfast - Chrome, a Pokèmon fan, moves in with the gang. 32: Pet Trouble - The gang discovers a kitten in the backyard. Everyone loves the cat except for Sophie, who has a cat allergy. But when Nanny adopts the cat herself, Sophie must deal with her allergies. 33: Naked Thoughts - A prank war between James and TGB1 gets out of hand when TGB1 ends up naked. 34: Paranoid Pingy - Pingy becomes paranoid about Phifedawg after seeing him beat up an innocent. 35/36: Thankless Thanksgiving - When TGB1 and James ruin the family turkey, they must find a replacement before Nanny finds out. 37: Anti-Stunt/The Video Maker - KingKool severely injures himself doing a stunt./The Kids discover the Nanny's video camera in the closet. 38: Robot Ruckus - Oliver constructs a Toy Robot for the kids. 39: Milkshake Muddle - The kids attempt to make a milkshake for The Nanny. 40: IA Interference (Season Finale) - Phifedawg becomes a bad influence for IA, and IA starts to hang out with him. The rest of the gang must convince IA that Phifedawg isn't cool. Season 5 41: Too Many Birthdays - Sophie and Igor find out they were born on the same day. 42: New Digs - The kids attempt to dig a hole to China. 43: Nanny Gets Tough - For reasons the kids are not sure of, The Nanny becomes irritable and starts behaving like a grounded video parent. 44: The Inside Job - Oliver spies on his boss to gain info on an upcoming Invention Seminar he wasn't welcomed to. Trivia *The characters in the show are on floating timelines, therefore they do not age. Category:Orange Otter Network Originals Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Spin off Category:Spin offs created by Pingy Animatronic